


Iron

by lonewolfe12345



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OML, it took me so long to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfe12345/pseuds/lonewolfe12345
Summary: A character study of Claudia Medici, or known as Corcus Baby.
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 7





	Iron

It all started here. The place she called home. Mequon, Wisconsin. She was born in the Froedtert Mequon Health Center about 23 years ago. June 7th, 1998. A young female, with emerald green eyes and bright, fiery hair that would soon grow in.

Her parents named her Claudia. She took on her father, Peyton Medici's, last name. Her mother was ecstatic. Her older brother finally happy that he could have a playmate to take on adventures in the woods. Her father with one of the happiest faces made in his life.

Little Claudia Medici was quiet during her first few years, rather observing her older brother, Frederick Medici in his antics. At the age of one or so, a new Medici came into her life. Eduardo Medici. His orange hair and bright blue eyes came from his mother entirely. 

She had everything. She had the love of her parents, her brother, Frederick, and then Eduardo. Everything to her seemed amazing. She was so innocent back then. So, so innocent. The most she had to worry about was a scrape on her knee, a bump on her head, and whether or not she spelled the letter 'b' right. 

Her first day of school, she was a bit less shy. Her brother showed her around. She was excited to see all these new colors and learn all these new things! Reading became a great pastime for her, sometimes reading during class and getting into a bit of trouble. What was a bit of lost recess time to reading an enticing new chapter of "Junie B. Jones"?

Soon, her brother went to middle school, and she was all alone. No one really picked on her. She went by unnoticed and kept reading her way through classes. All she had to worry about was her meager grades that meant almost nothing in the long run. But she didn't know that, so she kept on with her normal routine.

When she was nine, things came to a head. Everything changed. Little Claudia Medici lost her mother to "unnatural causes". The police didn't know anything. Before, she understood the concept of death. The only deaths she had were of distant relatives, seeing them only for a short time. 

Such deaths she didn't cry for. She didn't know them. Her mind couldn't comprehend how much death meant to her until that night. 

She was having a play-date with some friends she couldn't remember the names of, when there was an urgent knock on the door. Her father was there, a worried look on his face. She was oblivious to what happened. Little Claudia didn't know her father had come to pick her up because her mother had died. All she knew was that her father had to get her because of an emergency.

"Papa? What's wrong?" she asked, all the way through the drive to the hospital, where her body was being held. Her brother, a good 6 years older than her had to answer these questions with "Mama is gone. We're going to see her." in different variations.

Claudia didn't know what this meant. Did her mother leave? If so, why were we going to see her? She never knew that being 'gone' meant death. Everytime her relatives died, she was told they "crossed the rainbow bridge" or "passed on". They were said to have died happily. She thought the deaths of her family would be happy.

Seeing her mother's cold, lifeless body. Stiff with rigor mortis and dry, cracked skin. Something within Little Claudia broke. She broke down into tears, falling on the floor and sobbing to her heart's content. Who would do such a thing? Her mother was so peaceful an nice. She always took care of them. And what of her father...? They were madly in love, how could he live with this?

Her innocence was lost that night. She was no longer Little Claudia. She had gotten a taste of the freezing reality known as her world. What would she do now? A few hours ago, she was playing with her friends, pretending to live in a house together. The mother, father, and two children going to the zoo to see all of the animals that resided within the confines of a sanctuary.

She was in middle school now, years since her mother's death. She couldn't bring herself to think about it. Her older brother was graduating this year, and her younger in his last year of elementary. Much had changed within Claudia. She wasn't as playful anymore, reverting to her observant self from her early ages. Few had noticed, simply because they didn't care.

This was when she met two twin brothers. Fabian and Frankie. Both seemed to complete eachother and helped her settle in. Showing her around this big school and keeping to themselves. They shared lunch together, munching on snacks from the cafeteria. She started going over to their house, since her father wouldn't allow anyone over. He was too drunk and tired to host them. 

Frederick always came to pick her up at a decent time, and she always said goodbye. In the car, it was always silent.

Her brother and he were still close, but the age gap was obvious, and they parted just a bit. She was 11, he was 17. What would they have in common?

Whenever they reached the house, they were always greeted by a snoring Peyton Medici, bottles by his chair and on the floor. Sometimes filled, sometimes empty. It was a truly sad husk of what her father used to be.

He was clean-shaven back then, brown hair with the most dashing emerald eyes one could have. Now he was older, grey streaks coming out of his head. He barely shaved, hair greasy and breath reeking of alcohol. He had lost his muscle, and his eyes were nothing more than the color of an eerie swamp. 

During these years, Claudia Medici had discovered much about herself. She had discovered that she was, in fact, growing up. With little money coming into the family, and CPS being as abhorrent and non-existent as ever, she had to borrow pads and tampons from Fabian and Frankie's mother. Such a sweet woman, she always thought. 

Their mother, Mrs. Austin, always had an open door for her when she wanted to sleep the night. Sometimes she would bring Eduardo, who had now grown taller than her. The young woman thought he was Frederick, until they both had to explain who was older and who was younger.

These were slightly happier days for Claudia. She had some friends, a brother, and another slightly estranged brother. 

Claudia also learned that she liked girls. When she told Frederick, she broke down in tears as he reassured her nothing was wrong with her, and she was still the Claudia Medici he knew and loved. Eduardo still didn't understand yet. She would tell him later.

She knew when she spotted a young bluenette two grades above her. They were both in the same band class, with said bluenette on the tuba and her on the alto saxophone.

Her name was Isabella, she found, and they only spoke once or twice. Isabella was 14, going to the same high school as her, and very quiet.

She also learned that Isabella used to live in New Orleans, and had been through the events of Hurricane Katrina about 3 or 4 years prior. She had lost both parents and was living on their savings, which she illegally accessed by faking her age. She was damn smart, Claudia realized. 

Claudia had started to fall for Isabella. Everything about her was so... enticing. The bluenette never invited her or the twins over to her house, but she sometimes came over to theirs.

They never talked outside of school, even at the Austins' home. Save for a few comments they shared on a certain video game or movie. Claudia only talked to the Austin twins, and Isabella mostly kept to herself. They just didn't seem to click much at the time, and older girl was graduating into high school this year.

The school year ended, the mysterious blue-haired girl making her way to the local high school. Claudia wasn't alone, however. Her brothers were still around, and she had the Austins. Mariokart became her favorite game, save for counting the strands of hair she sometimes pulled.

Middle school was so blurry for her. She found her love for singing, the saxophone, and the bass guitar, but never had the chance to truly hone these capabilities due to her father never supporting them or being too drunk to care.

It was in high school when her father finally showed signs of life again. But it wasn't in the way one expected. She saw him walking around, barefooted in boxers and simple T-shirts.

She didn't cry. She couldn't cry. He had neglected her for all these years. But she did attempt to talk to him or get close to him.

When she hugged him for the first time in years, Peyton Medici shoved her to the ground, screaming about not touching him.

She had a concussion, and couldn't attend school for weeks. No one asked. She didn't attend marching practices, save to spectate them.

Isabella was there. However, she seemed to switch over to percussion. Her tall form always harnessing the tenor drums with ease and grace. Much like a dancer.

Claudia always wondered if the girl in her mind and heart was a dancer back then, but couldn't bring herself to talk to the now grown-up girl. She decided to watch from afar, just like she did during her blurred memories of middle school. all she really remembered were amber yellow and sapphire blue eyes, with traces of blue hair and tanned skin.

The first time Claudia struck conversation with Isabella, she was surprised that the girl still knew her. A part of her was happy, considering she had quite the adoration for this girl. Isabella seemed to think about her quite a bit during their time apart.

"I always see your eyes when I look at a shade of green. They remind me of a calm forest, even when everything is burning around it."

Isabella was smart. She knew things Claudia didn't. It made her wonder if this girl knew more about her than herself?

"Nothing is burning around me though. I'm okay." she faked, she was good at faking and pretending. It made her think that things were going to be okay. 

"Don't be foolish, there's a reason you didn't participate in rehearsals."

Claudia felt dumb. She thought she could sneak past the magenta-eyed gaze, bu clearly not.

All through freshman year, Fabian and Frankie always bolted to her whenever they saw her, one giving her a noogie and the other playfully punching her stomach.

She had recovered from her concussion then, and could feel the full force of affection from her friends.

Her father started beating her and her brother, Eduardo in her sophomore year. One time she came into the bathroom and saw Isabella, who immediately questioned her.

She could't bring the words to her mouth, always letting silence out of her mouth. If she said anything, she would cry. The girl broke down in the bathroom just as the bell rang. This school didn't care about attendance anyways, so it would be okay.

It was the first time Claudia had hugged Isabella. It seemed that this girl would be a recurring person in her life now. She didn't mind.

She also didn't mind that she was stuffed in her crush's breasts. 

Maybe then it was when she had her sexual awakening, while breaking down in a school bathroom while in the arms of the one she held most dear.

They skipped class that day, taking a now freshman Eduardo to Isabella's house. It was a bit big, and she wondered if other people lived with her. 

"No," Isabella answered.

The girl explained how it was her family's winter home, because sometimes the snow was a nice touch to the New Orleans heat. Now, it was her home. 

She said the two could stay however long they wished, as long as they didn't get the house dirty and whatnot. 

Claudia was happier during these months, finally getting the courage to get out again. She started frequenting the gym, using some money she had saved up for a 5-year membership.

The girl felt happier and more confident in herself. No more did she have to deal with her father twisting her arms and kicking her ribs. She could truly focus on herself.

She was happy. Truly happy. Claudia was able to get her grades up, enough to warrant passing the semester.

During the night one time, she went to a party and got drunk, sleeping with a boy named Ryan. He was a senior, much like Isabella.

His touches were rough and angry, he wore a condom but didn't care afterwards. He showed her what it was like to be used. His face looked mean and derogatory. His lips were cracked and parted. He showed her no remorse, only caring about himself.

In the end, she wasn't truly pleasured, an left the party, higher than a kite and sadder than a dog.

When she arrived, she collapsed into Isabella's arms, crying and sobbing.

She told Isa that she wanted to be loved, to be touched with care. To be hugged and kissed afterwards.

That night, while moaning softly in fits of pleasure, she realized that she was truly in love with Isabella. 

Her soft lips on her skin, leaving red marks that would heal in days.

Her calloused hands, running all around her and touching her in the best parts of her skin.

Those eyes... those damn eyes that she saw looking at her the entire time, such passion in them.

"Fuck... fuck yes-! Dammit Isa yes!" she huffed, digging soft crescents into the tanned girl's creamy skin.

When she came, she declared her love for the other woman.

"I love you Isa! I love you so much!" she cried, hugging into her partner.

That night, something changed between them. She realized that she was broken, but that was okay. Her friends and some family still loved her.

Isabella loved her back. She had fallen for those green eyes during her junior year.

Everything was going to be okay. She was going to be okay.

Claudia graduated from school, having a small party at the Austin household.

Mrs. Austin greeted her with open and and barrages of kisses. She did the same with Fabian, Franklin, Eduardo, and oddly enough, Isabella.

Her father wasn't in attendance to the ceremony, for she had cut ties with him earlier that year.

The entire time, blood coursed through her arteries at speeds unknown to man, and she was ecstatic to celebrate her graduation with her temporary family. Her brother even came by, apologizing for his absence with a promise to do better. She believes him, and they hug tightly.

Years later, her brother comes by.

He had held true to his promise, and they talked nearly everyday.

By this time, she had a stable full-time job, was engaged to Isa, and was living in an apartment that housed the couple and the Austin twins. Eduardo lived the next door over, preferring a smaller plot to himself.

He talked about having to saved the world and the blurred dimensions that overlapped it. A man named Vincent had pillaged people in all of them.

At first, she thought he was fucking crazy, but when he explained and showed her his invention, the Dreamcatcher, she was convinced. All of the others agreed, and Eduardo even had his bags packed in a few minutes.

It was a new chapter for the group, being introduced to the new faces aboard he aircraft-hybrid.

The doctor, Fawkes Ryan, was a man of little words, opting to merely say his greetings and then walking off to clean his bay.

She was immediately suspicious of one man.

Fenton Sukarno.

She was pale, red eyes always with an odd look of fury. he seemed very rude to her and her fiancee, which made her want to punch him in the face.

She could, too. Despite being 5'3", she was by far one of the strongest in their group, boasting the muscle mass to do it.

Restraint was conveyed, however. And she gave him a glaring look instead.

Battles were fought, Two years had passed. She was pregnant.

Apparently, she wasn't human, but rather an odd superhuman who could control certain energy and harness odd weapons. Everyone else aboard was as well.

And that was how she ended up getting pregnant through tribadism.

How odd.

Nine months later, she gave birth. All battles were ceased, and she was in labor for a good sixteen hours. But when the boy came out, he was named Adam. Adam had the brightest green eyes, and cobalt hair that had resemblance to his other mother. His tan skin was obviously of Venezuelan descent.

His birth was celebrated, the new Medici had come aboard. Frederick and Eduardo were uncles, hugging eachother in excitement.

Adam grew up quickly, sporting Isa's height, much to Claudia's chagrin. She was a bit angry at that for months, but got over it quickly as she loved her son as though he were the light of her life.

She didn't want to be anything like her father was, and always took to others or books when she couldn't figure something out instead of assuming.

She was back on the battlefield soon enough, having to dodge both blades and bullets.

Eduardo Medici fell. He had a fight with Peyton Medici, who had caught wind of the ordeal and signed himself up to the other side. Peyton was ruthless with his son, calling him a failure of a child and worthless.

Peyton was soon thrown off, but not before shooting Eduardo in the chest.

Claudia called for medical help, but he beckoned her not to, telling her his time was up. He was ready. He told Claudia how happy he was to be her brother, tagging along with her in all of the adventures they had as children in the forest, and hugging eachother when their mother died. He said that Claudia was the light of his life and Adam was hers.

She sobbed on the corpse that was her brother. She had gotten his blood all over her clothing and armor, trying to save him from the fickle claws of death.

She hoped his death was peaceful, with her in the picture.

Her brother screamed with her in sorrow and agony. She was broken, cracks and fissures all in her mind. She had thought her happiness would return forever.

But it seems happiness changes, much like the seasons.

It seems winter occupied her mind like Fimbulvetr. Sorry and cold.

She still came out, but now with a rage for the enemy. She was brutal with them, not even sparing them mercy when they begged.

Her son never saw this. She hated herself for doing this. But she did it anyway, because she had to get rid of the bottled up anger and regret through ways other than tears, and the training dummies weren't enough.

It took her a few months, but she was back on her feet. Isabella was always there to help her, playing sweet songs on her guitar to lull the other woman to sleep, and then embracing her with long, tan arms afterwards. Her hair sometimes ended up in Claudia's face, but she didn't mind. This was her wife, and she was happy to have someone to fall back on.

It was okay. She was okay. Her son was growing quickly, and he was six years old soon enough.

Fenton seemed to get close to the boy. Adam showed no change in behavior or attitude, and Claudia was thankful, but she was suspcious anyways. Fenton never came to dinner, and often only participated in battles. 

One day, Fenton had seemingly disappeared, and Claudia immediately searched for Adam. He was nowhere to be found and soon everyone panicked.

A signal was recieved from Fenton, who had a knife on Adam's throat.

"Give me the Catalina, and I will give back the boy," he promised, but his eyes betrayed his true intentions.

Catalina, the one who drove the entire operation, volunteered to go, meeting at the point with Isabella and Claudia in tow.

"I'm here, now let Adam go."

"No."

Fenton sliced Adam's neck open, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground, lifeless. 

Just like his grandmother.

"ADAM!" Claudia screamed, sprinting over as Fenton backed way, he made his escape easily, able to walk within the shadows to wherever he wished to go.

Claudia held her lifeless son in her arms, blood staining her clothes and armor, just like her brother.

Her own son, dead to the enemy.

She was broken, cracked in half as she picked up her son and walked back to the ship, making a silent oath to herself that she would see to Fenton Sukarno's death.

Claudia Medici did not speak, cry, eat, or sleep for the first few weeks. Isabella hugged her frequently, showing her that she could still talk to her beloved.

Claudia pushed her away, much to Isabella's sadness.

It took her years to get over his death. She was not the same. It hurt everyone, but it hurt her the most. She had lost her son because of a man she could not trust. She vowed revenge and would see for the perfect time.

When Isabella heard Claudia speak for the first time again, she embraced her, and hard. Isabella Vasquez did not cry. Only shedding tears for her son's birth, death, and her beloved's healing.

Claudia told Isa what was to be done, and she agreed. They would both kill him, and most importantly they would both live. Adam would have wanted them to live. And they wanted to spite Fenton with their very existence.

The final battle came.

It was in Miami, Florida. By some beaches. A perfect place for Catalina, who controlled the water and sea itself.

The two lovers traveled together, slicing through enemies like a hot knife on butter. They reached him.

Those red eyes stayed the same the entire fight, his evil grin only getting larger. It all came to a head when Fenton was stabbed with Claudia's blade.

"Adam wouldn't have wanted you to kill his best friend," Fenton taunted, sneaking a knife around his hip.

"You don't speak for my son."

Isabella swung behind him and to the side, shooting his head. Fenton Sukarno had died. And both of them had seen to his death. Adam was avenged, and the two let out a breath of relief.

The battle ended about three hours later, when Catalina sacrificed herself to save everyone. It was a devastating loss, especially for Frederick, who had fathered her child.

They all mourned, for Catalina to them was a sister, and one they all loved dearly. Maria Medici had no mother, much like her father and aunt.

Claudia became the mother-figure, wishing for Maria's life to be at least a bit normal.

Claudia and Isabella married a few years later, with Frederick handing Claudia off and a now six-year-old Maria holding the flowers. 

They had a small party, with Mrs. Austin bringing the cake. She was so happy for the two, and barraged them with kisses and hugs and congratulations.

Fabian came in his purple suit, a wonderful Best Man for Isabella, while Frankie came in with a nice white suit to be Claudia's Man of Honor.

Things were okay.

This time, they'd stay okay.

It all felt right to her.

She had given birth to twins, one named Catalina and the other named Ella. Eduardo wanted a daughter name Ella. And she thought the name was beautiful.

Uncle Frederick and Maria came to visit all the time, and soon the entire family moved in. They were all prosperous, seemingly forgetting the pain and loss from the decade of a silent war.

Claudia Medici had been ripped apart, cracked and fissured. But she kept on, mending those wounds with time and love. Everything was okay.

They would truly be okay.

And Claudia Medici was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 HOURS AND IM PROUD. THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST FIC AS THIS TYPE OF WRITER (all of my othr works are trash lmao)


End file.
